The Lives of the Traitors
by Terrakos
Summary: I haven't seen much on how the bad guys (Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and so on) got their lives, so I thought I'd explain in my own way.
1. Chapter 1

Runningnose led Tigerclaw into the Mothermouth, beckoning him with his tail. Tigerclaw knew he shouldn't speak, as was the ritual. The darkness pressed around him, making him feel a flicker of fear. Last time he was here, he saw Redtail. Would they stop him again?

As he continued down the rocky path, following his medicine cat, he felt more and more confident. Starclan couldn't harm him now, he'd come too far.

Soon the glow of the Moonstone glimmered through the tunnel. He sped up his pace toward it's warm glow. Tigerclaw hesitated before pressing his nose to the stone and lying down beside it. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep...

He felt cold, exhausted, like he'd fallen asleep in a blizzard after running to Fourtrees and back. He fought to open his eyes. Once they were cracked, however, they flew open.

The stories he'd heard of Starclan were nothing like this. The trees were barren, and the moon seemed to have disappeared from the sky. The only source of light came from green fungi resting among the trees.

He sniffed the air tentatively. The scent of mushroom and mold were overpowering, but he could just smell cats- behind him! He whirled around to the scent.

"Relax, Tigerclaw," a shadowy cat whispered. It stepped forward, and the crook in his tail told him he was Brokenstar.

"What are you doing here?" Tigerclaw meowed. "This is not Starclan if you are here."

A mocking purr sounded from behind him. "The kit understands, so cute."

Tigerclaw whirled around again to the source of the noise. Amber eyes seemed to glow out from the darkness. The she-cat stepped forward, but Tigerclaw didn't recognize her.

"Who are you?" he growled angrily. A part of him realizes these cats bear no scent of any clan he's ever met before.

Brokenstar padded from behind him to sit beside the tortoiseshell cat. "This is Mapleshade. She is one of the few that will give you your lives."

Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed in surprise. "You can do that? I thought that only Starclan could do so."

Mapleshade hissed angrily, her fur puffing up. "Starclan is weak!" she snarled. "They try to protect the weak, while here the strong survive!"

Tigerclaw nodded. "I must say I agree with you, Mapleshade."

"I trained you well, then."

He whipped around to the familiar voice and saw his old mentor. "Thistleclaw!" he exclaimed. "You are here too?"

The grey cat nodded. "The true leaders of the forest are here- away from Starclan's pesky regime."

"And now," Brokenstar interjected. "You will recieve your lives."

Tigerclaw frowned in confusion. "But there are only three of you here, leaders have nine lives. Am I to be cheated?" He bristled in anger.

Thistleclaw cuffed him over the ear. "Quiet down! There are many other cats here, you just won't know there names."

"Why not?" Tigerclaw demanded.

"It's not time yet."

Tigerclaw bit back a retort and tilted his ear, hearing the faint screeches of cats. A shadow with the barely discernable shapes of cats swarmed around him. He tried to move away from them, but found he couldn't. His eyes widened with fear.

Brokenstar stepped forward and touched his nose to Tigerclaw's. "With this life I give you strength," he growled. "Use it to gain power for yourself and your clan." Tigerclaw hissed as energy washed through his limbs, making him feel as if he could run forever if he could.

He stepped back, only to be replaced by Thistleclaw. He touched his nose to his apprentice's. "With this life, I give you cruelty," he murmered. "Use it to punish those who do not follow your word."

Tigerclaw felt the urge for blood run through him. It scared him a little, but it soon passed.

Mapleshade stepped forward and slashed his nose. "With this life, I give you pain." she hissed. "Use it to know what you do is right."

Tigerclaw felt the bloodlust come back in a hurry as he wanted to attack her for what she'd done, but she stepped back with an amused glimmer in her eyes.

Another cat stepped forward. "With this life, I give you courage," it said. "Use it to boldly attack and gain territory and prey."

The lives passed by in a wash of red and black. Tigerclaw felt he could barely stand when they were finished. By the end he'd gained a life for treachery, anger, terror, speech, hunger, and war. The seemed to melt into the shadows and called out his name as he stood tall. "Tigerstar! Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar fought he urge to growl with satisfaction. He'd finally gotten where he deserved. He was leader of Shadowclan, and soon he would lead the entire forest.

And Fireheart would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I know this one isn't the best it could be but CMON! How many Dark Forest cats were there when he was made a leader! I had to improvise. :P

* * *

Brokentail stood in front of the Moonstone, head held high in triumph. Yellowfang stood beside him and when he looked at her, he saw a glimmer of pride. 'Of course,' he thought. 'I worked hard to get here.'  
He laid down in front of the bright stone and touched his nose to it. His eyes grew heavy with sleep and soon he drifted off. A moment's apprehension went through him; would he see Raggedstar?  
When he opened his eyes again he saw a forest bare of leaves and light. What was this place? The stories of Starclan told him of a place of eternal greenleaf- under the full moon. Here the moon was dark, and the only light came from mushrooms at the base of the trees.  
"Welcome," a voice growled behind him. He whirled around to see a shadow of a cat.  
"Who are you?" he spat.  
The dark warrior growled a chuckle and ducked his head. "Calm yourself, Brokentail. I am not here to harm you."  
Brokentail calmed his fur and tilted his head. "Then what are you here for?"  
Without warning, the cat leaned forward and pressed his nose to Brokentail's. "With this life I give you power," the word power echoed with anger, envy, treachery, pain, greed, and three others that were unintelligible in the din. "Use it in your quest for power."  
Brokentail wanted to wail in pain, it was immense. He felt the urge to leap forward and claw the cat that put him through this much pain, but as soon as it started, it ended. The unseen force holding him still left, and he dropped to the ground.  
The dark cat in front of him seemed to morph into nine others. They all looked up to the new moon and called, "Brokenstar! Brokenstar!"  
Brokenstar growled as he was thrown back into his body. He stood with a gasp and shook his head.  
"Painful?" Yellowfang asked in concern."  
"Quiet, medicine cat." he snarled, and stalked out of the cave. Things were going to change in Shadowclan, and soon he'd lead the forest as well.


End file.
